


The Trouble with Pocket Dimensions

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Lucifer and his Back of Holding [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Sometimes, having a pocket dimension in his back to store his wings made things... complicated for Lucifer. Like when said pocket dimension made Dan's usual back slap take an interesting turn.





	The Trouble with Pocket Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, thanks to two lovely discussions with the wonderful people of the Filii Hircus discord, on where Lucifer's wings go when they're folded away, and where he keeps things like the tomatoes in The One With The Baby Carrot, and where he got the alcohol in WWLD when he wanders off screen for a moment with an empty flask, and returns with a full one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Lucifer got his wings back, the pocket dimension they inhabited most of the time had reopened. Most of the time, this made no difference, however sometimes, it made things rather… complicated. Like now, when Dan was stood horrified with his arm buried up to the elbow in his back.

He had gone in for his usual back slap, but this time, he happened to hit the sweet spot where Lucifer's metaphysical wings met his physical body, and his hand sunk. Lucifer stiffened involuntarily as Dan's hand breached the one place no human had ever touched, and Dan froze, staring in horror at the place his arm disappeared into Lucifer's apparently normal suit as his brain shut down in self-defence.

After a few seconds, Lucifer spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Daniel, I am not opposed to you being inside me, however at this moment I believe it would be best if you  _slowly_  removed your hand the same way it went in." Lucifer instructed, not daring to move even as his body screamed at him to remove the intrusion as quickly as possible. It took a moment for Dan's brain to reboot enough to follow his instructions and withdraw his hand. Lucifer shuddered involuntarily as it left, wings ruffling internally and checking everything was still there as he turned around to face him.

A moment later, Dan had completely rebooted, staring at Lucifer with a look of pure confusion.

"Dude, were there  _bottles_  in there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
